After All We Been Through I Realize I Love You
by chiKachicKaBlueberrycheesecake
Summary: So one day Maka is just thinking about all her memories with Soul she realizes some thing i suck at summeries the title tells a lot rated T for mild language


**Heeey this is my first fanfic im soo excited plz reveiw it will bring u happiness! This is all about SoMa XD Yayayayayay Sooooo YEAH HOPE U LIKE IT! Disclaimer:I do NOT own soul eater if i did soul and maka would be together by now**

MAKA

'That idiot, he could have died protecting me that huge scar it was my fault.' she thought 'Not to mention all the other things he did for me, he always took the hit. Urgh the stupid lazy idiot. Every time he does that it makes me fall even harder for him. How is is possible that he can do something so sweet yet do the same thing and embaress me. Urgh why is it so confusing! Damn that sweet lazzy piano playing IDIOT! Argh his music the things he can do with those hands' Maka Albarn tried not to think of soul but once she thought his name she couldn't stop. 'He's a friggin idiot, he tries too hard to be cool' But you know he is and you know you love him. A voice from the back of her head told her. 'It's no use i can't lie to myself I love Soul Eater Evans but he doesnt love me back' she thought saddly. 'She tried to kiss him when they got beat up by the keshin Oshura but she ended up grazing his nose ARGH WHY IS THIS SOO COMPLICATED I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM WHY DO I LOVE HIM?'

SOUL

'Maka she's sweet, nice, annoying,a book worm, not to mention has flat chest. But her smile, the way she lookes at you eyes closed grining ear to ear. Urgh its soooo uncool to be thinking this ways about a girl with no boobs, but she has AMAZING legs.' he chuckled to himself 'Yeah its fine to think about a flat chest girl only if she had legs like Maka and her hips, she has some curves. Plus she has that goddamn short skirt. Yeah such a short skirt and when its hot and she has booty shorts he can't help to loose his cool and follow her around looking at her like he was a man in a desert and she was a glass of cool water. The way she looked in that dress in the black room,' he couldn't help but to smie at that memory 'God she looked amazing. After everything they been through life or death situations no one is like Maka and he loved her. It hurt to feel this way but it felt so good at the same time'

MAKA

Flash 'blood every where Soul on the floor' Maka shivered at the memory. 'On the ground he lay motionless with pain' flash backs of them together, she thought she was living a nightmare. I LOVE YOU SOUL EATER EVANS is what she wanted to scream at him Soul wake me up im living a nightmare' she kept thinking 'The emergency room, holding his hand seeing his scar for the first time time the tears running down her cheeks. I'll wait for you i WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!' real tears came down as she remembered the memory "SOUL EATER EVANS I LOVE YOU" she said out loud breaking the silence in her room.

Soul

'The blade sliced him in half but it was worth it to protect Maka flashbacks of meister and weapon flashed in his head. The emergency room it felt like a dream the only thing that woke him up was the sound of Maka crying he still remebered his excact thoughts flash 'WILL NOT DIE I WILL SURVIVE. I will not die IM WAITING FOR YOU I WILL NOT DIE IM WAITING FOR YOU MAKA ALBARN on the bed I lay losing everything Maka wake me up. I WILL NOT DIE IM WAITING FOR YOU! I felt alive when she was beside me I WILL NOT DIE CAUSE YOU ARE BESIDE ME!' Right then is when he decided after everything they ave been through he loved her, and he was going to confess right now he told himself.

Maka

I knew I loved him. It's true I loved him. After everything we've been through I realized I loved him with all my heart and Soul. And I had made up my mind to confess my love. I walked to his room but I kept thinking what if he didn't like me back, what he hated me what if we were only friends and nothing more. I was about to knock on his door when he came out "soul I have to tell you something." "What" he replied rolling his eyes. "I L...L…"The image of the dance tonight crisscrossed her mind "Like it if you would come to the dance with me. JUST AS FRIENDS" I added. "Whatever" he responded. And went back to his room. I sighed and went to my room, I was happy that I asked him out, but that last sentence hurt me "JUST AS FRIENDS"

Soul

Well she asked me to the dance thats a start, but just as friends it wold have been so embarsaing and cool guys like me never get embaresed. Women so confusing what am I going to do with her?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^time skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Maka

"Hey Soul I need a ride to the dance" maka yelled at me from her room. She opened the door huh she didn't even bother dressing up just like a regular day. Then again he isn't all fancy either. He was waiting leaning on his motercycle. It took every once of self control she had not to kiss him. "Soul I really have to tell you some thing it's important" " What could you possibly want Maka?" Soul responded. okay this is your chance go tell him how you feel. the voice said inside her head told her. She gave him a huge bear hug. "Maka this is sooooooo not-" but Maka interupted him by kissing him it was just a peck but actions speak louder than words right? They didn't go to the dance that night theywere busy doing something else...

**And finished its SUPER corny but you know its my first, I wanted to make it cute,sweet,and short soooo yeah...HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D **


End file.
